Rumah Hantu Indonesia
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Labrador dan Teito ke Indonesia lalu melihat ada rumah hantu yang terkenal, apa yang terjadi didalam? Check this Out!


Disclaimer: Belong to Amemiya Yuki&Yukino Ichihara, ga mau ngaku-ngaku deh

Rating: T

Warning: Abal, Typo, Gaje, LOL, Koplak (?)

Summary: Teito baru pertama kali ke Indonesia bersama Labrador. Ketika memasuki Rumah Hantu Indonesia, apa yang terjadi? Check This Out!

**07-Ghost on Rumah Hantu Indonesia**

**07-Ghost****Amemiya Yuki&Yukino Ichihara**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga… Tapi lumayan panas dibanding di Distrik 7," kata Teito

"Ya iyalah, Jakarta gitu. Udara panas, humid pulak (Reader: Setujuuu!)," kata Labrador

"Emangnya om (Reader: What? Labby yang unyu-unyu gini om-om?/abaikan) pernah ke Jakarta?" Tanya Teito

"Beluuummm," kata Labrador, Teito nyublek (?)

"Ya sudahlah, eh ada kehebohan apa disitu. Rame banget," kata Teito

"Ayo, ayo kita datangi," ajak Labrador.

Ternyata Teito dan Labrador mendatangi Rumah Hantu Indonesia. Anak-anak seusia Teito yang sedang nongkrong ditempat duduk pun didatangi oleh Teito.

"Maaf, mau nanya. Memang itu apa ya? Kok rame banget," Tanya Teito

"Ooohh gedung itu rumah hantu. Masuknya cuman 10 ribu." Kata salah satu anak itu nyeletuk

"10 ribu? Boleh juga nih, uji keberanian," kata Teito

"Hooo… Boleh-boleh, aku juga mau nyoba nih," kata Labrador setuju

Teito dan Labrador mengantri untuk memasuki Rumah Hantu tersebut. Namun karena ramai, antrian ini lama sekali. Teito dan Labrador sampai pegal karena terus-terusan berdiri seperti burung bangau nyari mangsa (Reader: Waaahh ga bisa bayangin XDDD). Akhirnya, Teito dan Labrador didepan loket.

"2 orang, berarti 20 ribu rupiah," kata mbak-mbak di loket. Labrador mengeluarkan uang 50 ribu dan kembalian 30 ribu. Mereka mendapat tiket masuknya, lalu diberikan kepada petugas tiket disitu. Teito da Labrador pun masuk.

Ruangan pertama…

"GYAAAAAA~~~!"  
"WAAAAAAAA~!"

Teito merinding ketika melihat hantunya. Bayangin, disekolahnya aja ketemu hantu udah ngeri, apalagi dirumah hantu ini!

'Hantu asli apa bukan ya… Moga aja bukan beneran!' batin Teito dalam hati

"WAAAAAAA!" Labrador kaget ketika baju uskupnya ditarik oleh kuntilanak dan berlari ke belakang Teito. Teito pun kaget ketika Labrador salah tingkah memeluk dadanya. Oke, ini bukan cerita yaoi.

"WAAAAA! Labrador! Jangan ngagetin ah! Untung bukan genderuwo!" kata Teito

"Enak aja genderuwo! Gini-gini aku masih unyu tau!" kata Labrador

"Unyu apaan kalo udah takut! Udah ah jangan bikin aku tambah merinding gara-gara kamu," kata Teito melepaskan pelukan Labrador.

"Iya, iya!" kata Labrador dengan agak gondok

Ruangan kedua…

"ADUH!" Jeritan seorang perempuan terdengar dikuping Teito. Teito bingung suara siapa, yang jelas bukan Labrador.

"Siapa tuh?" Tanya Teito

"Dibawah, dibawah! Anak bodoh!" kata seorang perempuan yang dinamakan suster ngesot.

"Ah ya maaf mbak, abis anda duduk gitu. Aku kan ga tau!" kata Teito yang tidak tau arti 'ngesot'

"Ini ngesot, bodoh! Ngesot!" kata Suster tersebut (reader: suster bacoottt!/abaikan)

"Udah ah ga serem, ga lucu pulak!" kata Teito meninggalkan suster tersebut dengan tangan gepeng gara-gara diinjek Teito. *lebay!* Labrador sweatdrop liat suster tersebut mengaduh-aduh dan tidak menakuti, apalagi tadi sempat bacotan sama Teito. Labrador akhirnya mengikuti Teito dari belakang

Ruangan ketiga…

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Oi, Teito, ini… Ini… WAA!" Labrador teriak ketika ingin memanggil Teito, akhirnya Labrador pingsan di tengah perjalanan. Teito ngibrit dari Labrador yang mengancam ingin memeluknya (Reader: Labby!)

'Alhamdulillah *lho?*, Labby udah ga ngejar lagi. Kesempatan emas nih,' batin Teito dan ngibrit dari jeratan si dek tuyul dan om pocong yang mengejar-ngejar dia layaknya fans mengejar artis.

"Yes akhirnya lulus juga buat ngehindar dari kejaran dek tuyul dan om pocong," Teito ngomong sendiri. Sebenarnya dia takut juga masuk kerumah hantu setan babak bunyak ngejer-ngejer pengunjung. Labrador bangun dari pingsannya dan menuju ke Teito

"TEITO NO BAKA! KENAPA DIRUMAH HANTU CUEK BANGET!" Teriak Labrador dengan nada gondok campur bengek (?)

"Ngapain takut hantu kek gitu? Masih sereman hantu di distrik 7 tau!" Kata Teito. "Woi no caps!"

"Gomen, abis galau gara-gara kamu~~~" Kata Labrador, dasar korban iklan!

"Cuek, galau silahkan~ Ga ada yang larang, kecuali itu," kata Teito nunjuk ke arah Kimmy (Reader: Bused dah!)

"What? Nooo!" Labrador kabur ketika liat ada Kimmy di iklan s******.

"Dasar calon uke no.2," kata Teito sweatdrop

* * *

Whahahaha Labrador XDD Kalah sama Kugosaki *ditonjok Teito* gomen-ne aku bilang kamu 'calon uke no.2' karena kamu lebih dipairing ke castor XD *dizaiphon Labrador+castor*

Review dan RnR ya


End file.
